Pennywise 2017: Vampiric Attractions
by Scarlett-J-Bloodstone
Summary: LEMON LEMON LEMON a oneshot between between a vampire female and Pennywise after he attacks the Loser Club at the old house. M form mature, no one under 18 (also I do not own it, only the made up characters clearly not apart of the original IT franchise )


Elena looked at the well in front of her, she turned around to the kids behind her, it was the Loser's Club, her nephews friends. Among them was a little boy, he was no older than 14, he had black hair like his aunt. He had three diagonal cuts on his arm, he gripped the bloody flow. Elena looked at his mortal blood...Elena could smell it, a scent she never wished to smell. Elena was not normal, which is how she had just made it in time. She sensed her nephew in danger, when she got here the culprit was gone. The frightened children exclaimed that a demon clown had attacked them. She believed them, the scent here was not human...it was something very very old and nonhuman. The children when she said she believed them, a complete weight lifted from their shoulders. They didn't know she was a vampire, only her nephew, Marcus knew. He looked at her with a scared look frozen on his face. The leader of the group Bill looked at her, and said. "A-are you s-sure you can do this?" He asked, Elena looked at him, then at Marcus's arm. The group gasped as a red glow eliminated from her eyes. She felt her fangs grow from her mouth, they gasped and she said. "Yes, I am absolutely sure."

She then dropped effortlessly down into the hole, when she reached down enough she dug her claws into the side of the well. She stopped, looking around she sniffed, looking into a side hole she listened carefully. She could hear grunting, the kids told her that the only girl in the group, Beverly had struck the creature through the head with a spike. She didn't understand how the creature survived, however it wasn't human. Wasn't werewolf, something old, it was similar to vampiric somehow. But even a vampire couldn't survive with a spike through the head, Elena began to crawl through the hole, the scent beginning to fade, she was sure the creature was healing. Elena quickened her pace, when she got outside of the hole, she was meant by a series of tunnels of sewage, it disgusted her. However it did something unseemly, once the disgusting scents hit her nose. She lost the scent of the creature, Elena looked around in frustration, she kicked at the water.

She looked down, her high heeled leather boots and jeans ruined. Elena took a headband from her wrist and tied her long black hair in the pony tail. She looked through the tunnels, it was dark but she could see through it. Elena decided if she couldn't sense him, she'd listen. Elena closed her eyes, listening she listened closely, she could hear the sloshing of water. However, out of nowhere, without a sound of even sense. Elena burst her eyes open as she felt a strong hand curl around her neck. She opened them however the creature gripped so hard, it broke Elena's neck, instantly.

Elena's eyes forcibly closed, but she could feel everything. Elena felt her limp body thrown over a shoulder, she tried to memorize the way they were going. However with a broken neck it temporality discontinued fluids as she felt her neck began to heal, she soon found herself begin to go to sleep. Good thing she wasn't a mortal, or she would most certainly be dead. But she would temporarily be faint, as long as her body wasn't mutilated in her sleep. Which shouldn't late more than five minutes

Minutes later, exactly 5, Elena finally could open her eyes. Elena was on the ground, she pushed herself up. Her vision was faded, Elena could finally open her sense of smell. She smelled blood...and the scent of the creature from before. Elena sat up, and rub her eyes, her vision finally cleared. Elena could see a source a light, she looked up and she was in shock. It was giant pile of junk, and floating bodies. Elena looked up and sniffed, these bodies were not fresh, they had been there quite awhile.

Elena began to get up, her neck swore, she was also hungry. Something like breaking your neck worked up an appetite, there was lack of fluids. Looking up, those bodies were useless to her, she looked around, that creature...she would make him pay. His blood would work just as well, Elena looked at an odd caravan amongst all the junk. On it had the words "Pennywise, The Dancing Clown" with a clown face on the front, the kids did describe it as a clown perhaps this was his hiding spot. Elena began to walk towards the pile of junk. She jumped slightly as the front of the caravan dropped down. On it was stage, playing old music box like tunes of a classic circus theme.

Except...there was nobody on the stage, there were fireworks that shot up from the stage. Elena shielded her eyes from the sudden flash. The music drained, and Elena finally removed her hand, looking at the stage. There was a tall clown standing on the dimly lit stage, except he wasn't smiling. Elena looked at him she couldn't believe it really was a clown, and said. "You! Were you the one who attacked those kids!?" She demanded, Pennywise finally smiled, and said. "Yeah...that little boy Marcus, he is such a..treat." Elena could feel her anger rising, and said. "You leave him alone!" She said, Pennywise's began to glow yellow, and he said. "Make me."

Elena hissed her fangs appeared, her claws and her eyes glowed red. "Don't worry, I will" she said. "Bring it on ya little bitch." She watched as Pennywise's own teeth all sharped, and she watched as claws ripped through his glove. Elena with incredible speed launched for Pennywise on the stage. Her leap was something he hadn't accounted for, Elena watched as her claws seared into the side of his face. His face turned to the side, when he resituated himself, he turned around and punched Elena in the chest. He didn't hold back any of his strength, this sent her flying back. She hit the wall with a loud crack, he watched as she dropped down, skilled in her landing. Pennywise made his own leap off his stage, a loud roar came deep from his throat. They looked at one another and charged again at each other, this time when they meant Elena released a kick back onto Pennywise. He saw this, catching her foot in the air, once again he lashed his claws out at her side, she grunted. Gripping her side, he watched as the wound healed slowly, slowier then it should have. She was slowing down, Pennywise smiled and said. "Getting a little tiring for you toots?" Elena frowned and said. "Not before you bastard." Elena charged for him again, Pennywise swung his claws but Elena accounted for it. She leaped into the air, landing on him instead. This sent Pennywise on his back, with Elena on top of him. She picked him up by the flurry collar he wore, and said. "This is for hurting my nephew and breaking my neck!" She yelled.

With one swift move Elena took a hold of him, Pennywise growled as he felt her fangs make contact with his skin.

Elena suddenly stopped as she tasted the first of his blood…

She let go, in her sudden daze, Pennywise pushed her off. "Think its okay to bit little girl!" He said, he watched as the girl lay on the ground, his own blood trickled down her chin. She seemed in a sudden daze, then she held her hand out and said. "Wait! Wait!" But Pennywise wasn't in the listening mood, he picked her up from the ground she watched horror as he opened his mouth wider to reveal several rows of teeth. With one swift move Pennywise bit into Elena's neck. He initially planned on taking a chunk out of her neck, if she didn't die during an neck break he was just gonna eat her alive.

However as soon as blood made contact with tongue, he stopped his complete tear down. He let go of her neck, looking at her. Suddenly his vision went into focus, he had just learned what he had just done.

He had imprinted.

He still had Elena by the neck, he let her go. She fell to her knees, weakened by the loss of blood. Pennywise looked down at her, this feeling very strange.

Elena looked up at the clown, even though she was incredibly weak. The bit from Pennywise eariler slightly did the trick, and chemicals in Elena's body started to rush. She finally stood up, looking at Pennywise, she watched his he looked at her intensly, his chest was rising in heated breaths. She knew what this meant...a vampire imprint was relatively simple. It started when a vampire bite another vampire, the first vampire would know immediately. However as soon as both vampires bite each other, the imprint was...almost complete.

As soon as Elena stood Pennywise grabbed her shoulders. Pulling her in, Elena felt Pennywise's mouth make contact with the wound on her neck. He began sucking the blood again, Elena felt all the chemicals in her body heat her up. Elena took out her fangs, grounded them into Pennywise's shoulder once again. Gaining back the blood, once she bit she let her fangs out and simply sucked. She felt Pennywise pulled away, she did the same thing.

Feeling Pennywise wrap his arms around Elena's frame, Elena looked deeply into crisp blue eyes, he smiled. Before embracing her in a wet kiss mixed with blood and saliva. It was a rushed and very hard kiss. Elena felt Pennywise only slightly bend down as he grabbed her around her thighs. Before pulling her up, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist. She looked into his eyes, before kissing him again. She moaned as she felt the area in between her legs had need…

Pennywise carried her over to the stage, when he came to where he'd have to climb. He simply bounded, when he landed onto the stage once again. He landed Elena on her back, his hunger growing fiercer than it had ever. It was a hunger for flesh, however, not to eat it...unless she asked him nicely.

Pennywise's hips was in between her legs, Pennywise then removed his mouth from hers. He looked down at her. He was going to fuck her so hard, she'd beg for her life!

Pennywise took his claws, and grabbed at Elena's shirt before tearing it off. She did not object in fact she enjoyed it, Pennywise had also taken the bra with him, revealing large and sensitive breasts, Pennywise stared eagerly. Elena's ragged breathing, and her need to be raged on grew. Elena pulled out her pony tail letting her hair flow. Staring at Pennywise, her eyes glowing red. "Do it." She commanded, Pennywise had no objections, he felt his teeth grow, allowing only one row this time. A growl in his throat, he bent down his mouth to her breast, and around her nipple. Feeling a pinch of skin and blood rush, Elena moaned, as his teeth retracted, and he began sucking at her nipple. Elena felt his tongue gently rush over the bite marks, and around her sensitive nipple.

His fingers thumbing around her other breast. He pulled and yanked on the nipple very playfully. Elena moaned grabbing a small portion of his hair. She felt him let out a small deep giggle, the vibrations from his voice vibrated at Elena's rose bud. She let out another moan, Pennywise lifted his head and said. "Enjoying yourself?" He asked, Elena looked at him, using her legs. She flipped Pennywise over in one swift movement on his back. Sitting on top of him, her breast still bleeding. Pennywise looked at her...his craftsmanship, and he had only been over half her body.

Her mouth dripped with blood, the wound on her neck, and one of her breasts covered in that sweet red. Pennywise merely looked at the bloody mess she was...and that black hair made it all the more pleasing as well as those glowing red eyes. Just looked at her, Pennywise's manhood turned around, he was sure she could feel it through his trousers. Pennywise's grin grew, Elena took her own claws, and ripped at Pennywise's shirt, and the fluff around his waist.

Pennywise propered himself on his elbows, he hung his head back and laughed. How violent, it amused him, he could feel those lovely claws scrap against his skin. When she was done, the fluff around his waist was gone, his shirt was ripped up, and he had cuts all around his torso. He then watched as Elena gave focus to his trousers. Elena looked at him, a wicked smile formed across her face, she ripped open his trousers. Revealing a whited shafted man hood with a velvet tip. He watched as Elena took those wonderful busted up breasts of her. She tucked his cock safetly inside the wonderful softness. He watched her with glee as she began moving those breasts along his shaft. Another wonderful suprise, he felt her warm and wet mouth expand around his tip. She moved up and down slowly, making eye contact. Pennywise could feel every nerve ending in his cock pulsate, his body twitched with need. The inside of her mouth and tongue swirled in circles along his shaft and tip. He even motioned his hips in rhythm with her mouth. Pennywise watched her, he was getting hornier by the the second. She knew what she was doing, teasing him like this. Pennywise decided to enjoy it for another minute, before he shoved this demon cock into her wet cunt.

Pennywise placed his hand on her head as he motioned her up and down. She removed her mouth, and Pennywise was a little confused...he waited to be surprised. A smile still on his lips, he watched as Elena pulled out her fangs, if Pennywise had any real color to his face it would have drained. She wasn't gonna-!

To Pennywise's luck, Elena only bit at the side of Pennywise's hip. It was very..intoxicating. He could feel the muscles that connected his hips and mons string together, as if slightly pulling on them muscles around his cock. However as she drank Pennywise decided he had had enough at being at her mercy. Time for her to beg for his.

Pennywise grabbed a handful of Elena's hair, he yanked her up from his manhood. She gasped, and grabbed at his hand. "What are you doing?!" She demanded, yanking at his hand. Pennywise smiled, finally, "I'm going to make you float too!" Pennywise finally sat up, her hair still in his hand, he used his strength as she struggled to put her to her knees. He forced her to bend down.

Elena struggled, this is not how this was suppose to happen...no she couldn't let him dominate her like this. Elena struggled...however she couldn't deny the wet feeling in between her legs. She liked him treating her so roughly, Elena remained on her knees as Pennywise forced her head down. Elena felt as his strong hands gripped the rim of her jeans, before yanking them off, tearing them to shreds in the process. However, to what she assumed his delight he left the lacey black thong she wore. Pennywise let go of her hair, his hands gripped her hips. He straddled his manhood against her vagina on the outside of the panties.

"I want you to beg…" He growled, Elena proped herself on her hands, turning her head. No she was not going to let him win that easily. He may now be her forever mate, but she was going to establish he would not tease her in such a way. "Never," She stated, Pennywise only laughed, Elena shivered...it was so creepy, and mixed with madness but Elena loved it. Elena watched as Pennywise only raised a hand, before bringing it down hard on her ass. Elena stretched, did he just spank her? And worse she liked it, she felt him do it again on the same cheek.

"Now?" he asked, Elena turned her head forward, breathing. 'No!" She screamed, Pennywise knew she was a tough girl.

He would have to be tougher, every second more he could feel her wetness leak from her panties and onto his cock. He throbbed painfully, but he would establish his domain over her first. It would only sweeten his orgasm.

Pennywise then took both of his clawed hand, he started at her shoulder blades, before he slowly began to leave 10 bleeding lines down her back. Elena gasped, she felt her flesh given in to his cruelness. However, Elena felt her panties get wetter the slower he went. She never thought this type of pain would turn her on. But it did, the slow aching throb, however she could use her wetness to take advantage of the situation. Elena rubbed her wet pussy against his shaft, she felt Pennywise pause at her lower back, she heard a very small moan escape him.

"Now?" He asked her politely, releasing his claws from her back. "You first." She said, Pennywise was determined, but impatient.

Pennywise looked down at her, wounded, covered in blood, her wet cunt rubbing at his shaft...no! He was going to to be the dominate one, it was in his very nature. Pennywise then decided pull the plug.

Pennywise flipped Elena over to her back, she landed painfully on her cuts. She hissed, however she watched as Pennywise leaned his head down in between her legs. She felt him simply grip her panties and move them out of the way. She felt a very long, warm and wet tongue play at her clit. Elena took in a sharp breath as he began to flick his tongue. However none was so shocking as he took his finger, and only...rubbed the outside of her vaginal walls.

Elena couldn't believe him! He wasn't even gonna give her the satisfaction of spreading her open. Elena grabbed his red hair, Pennywise then finally looked up, licking his lips playfully. "What about now my love?" He asked, getting up, blood and saliva still dominate around his mouth.

"N-no!" Elena said, Pennywise huffed, as he gripped his right hand around her outer thigh he said. "Your not making this easy on poor Pennywise." He said, he looked at his wrist, biting into it, he ran his mouth over the blood before placing his mouth directly over her opening. "What are-!" She began to question, however before she could answer, she felt Pennywise's tounge at her entrance, his blood rubbing against her very wet womanhood. Elena felt the hormones from Pennywise's blood enter directly into her vagina. Her mate's blood...it was driving Elena insane.

Elena could feel the coming of an orgasm in her stomach, feeling her inside tighten, Pennywise eating her out was just not...not enough! Elena finally sat up on her elbows, and said. "Fine! Fine! Pennywise! Please!" She begged, Pennywise lifted his head up, looming over her. "Please what?" He asked a giant smile on his face.

"Oh you know what!" She said, she could feel his protruding at her women hood through the panties. Elena gasped, she needed him there…"I need you! I need you inside me!" She begged, Pennywise his heads by her shoulders, he leaned down his mouth next to her ear. He licked her ear, and Elena's spine shivered in awaited anticipation. "Why?" He questioned, as he slowly kissed her neck, Elena's body was not doing well. She squirmed under him, how the hell was he so calm?

Elena had heard of newly imprinted vampires would almost kill each other from the intense sexual penetration.

"Because…" She wrapped his arms around his neck, she felt as Pennywise took his left hand. She felt him gripped her panties, yanking on them softly. Rubbing up against her vagina and her clit, she moaned softly, before saying. "Ya know what..I don't think I'm in the mood."

That was it, that was Pennywise's last straw, Pennywise finally stood up. Elena watched, perhaps her choice of words were not the best. She watched as Pennywise's eyes glowed a scary dark red...Elena looked him, his mouth opened to several rows of sharp teeth. Elena looked at him, she crawled away from him. On her hands and knees, however this was not an option, Elena screamed.

Pennywise had gripped her hips painfully before pulling her back, Elena tried to claw away. But Pennywise was stronger, Elena started to panic, however a deep instinct in Elena's stomach told her not to resist. Elena felt as Pennywise grabbed at her panties, finally freeing her of them.

Elena felt Pennywise's tip at ther entrance, teasing her once again. She heard Pennywise say in a deep growl that was not his normal high pitched voice. "You will float too! HAHAHAH!" He laughed, Elena half screamed in pain and ecstasy. She felt Pennywise's large penis finally spread her walls apart, Elena felt as the foreign object was electrifying every sensitive nerves. Elena felt as Pennywise began to began to pump in and out, his thick manhood testing the elastic of Elena's pussy. Pennywise's hands still gripped her hips,

Elena felt his manhood grow impossibly inside her, Elena's legs were spread as far as they could go, Pennywise kept going and going. Elena could feel that knot in her stomach, it felt forced, yet wanted. Elena attempted to crawl away again, except this time, Pennywise leaned over Elena, he placed one hand to support himself next to Elena's. The other arm he wrapped around her midsection, this kept her place as Pennywise dominated what was his.

"Oh God...Pennywise! STOP!" Elena begged, instead, as his hips bucked even harder, she felt him sit up. Taking Elena with him, before Elena knew it, she was sitting ontop of Pennywise's large cock. Elena struggled against gravity pulling her body down onto his cock, he went deeper into her. Elena felt Pennywise wrap his other arm across her shoulders. The shear force of hips beat into Elena. Elena held onto his arms for support, she moaned and screamed his name for him.

Pennywise could feel her throbbing walls painfully spasming around his cock. He loved it, she was his...his forever. He had finally found someone to erase his mating urges, and someone to hunt with.

Elena couldn't take much more, she could feel her bulit up orgasms starting to form into one. As his hips hit into her more, Elena could feel as the head of his cock practically punched into her G-spot each time, Elena held onto his arms tighter. "PENNYWISE!" She screamed, Pennywise halted as he felt warm juices overflow and practically hug his cock. Her tight walls also gripped, not allowing his cock to exit any longer. Pennywise could not take it anymore.

Elena felt as her orgasm shimmered, she felt Pennywise unleash a hot load into her pussy. Elena struggled against him, however she could not do much to escape him till he was done. Elena could feel all his hot cum thickening inside her, Pennywise gave one last thrust.

Elena could feel his iron grip around her body loosen, he rested his head on his shoulder. Both of them breathing with relief, he finally released Elena, she fell forward. Pennywise pulled out her, as Elena was pulling herself up. She felt as Pennywise linked his arms underneath her, picking her up.

He walked carrying her bridal style to the back of the caravan to where a nest like spot was. It was blankets and pillows, He laid down with Elena in his arms.

Both covered in blood, Elena lay on her side, facing Pennywise. He held her close, she could smell his blood, his scent. Elena felt snuggled in it entirely, she felt safe with her mate.

As she started to feel the warmth from both their bodies, Elena then remembered the whole goddamn reason she actually came down here. Elena looked up from Pennywise's chest. "Darling?"

"Um?" He asked cuddling her closer, Elena said. "Listening, being someone who also kills to live, I understand but, you better leave Marcus alone, he is my nephew." Pennywise grumbled, and said. "But he is a human…" He growled, Elena then explained. "Yes who will someday be given the option to stay human or vampire. That means no eating him...or his friends." Elena titled her head up to see his displeased face, he frowned. "Now your nephew, fine, but I don't see why I can't go after the other brats." He growled, Elena titled her head up and said. "Because, they are his friends, and my nephew is already going to be upset I imprinted with you. Besides...think of all the fun we could have scaring the shit out of adults." Elena began to nibble at his jaw-bone, he moaned slightly and said. "Oh alright."

Elena nibbled on his neck again, then as curious now that Elena's body was calmed down. Elena finally asked him while snuggled up to his neck. "So...what type of vampire are you? You strain doesn't smell like normal?" Elena asked, Pennywise wrapped his arms more comfortably around her, and said. "I don't remember much, I just remember waking up when the first settlers of Derry, before that I don't remember." He said simply, Elena proped herself up on her elbow and looked at him. She stroked the side of his face, Elena snuggled closer and said. "This is also going to be a hard thing to explain to my sister to." Pennywise giggled, and said.

"I haven't imprinted on you for more than day, and already dealing with the in-laws haha." He said.


End file.
